Escape to Cerinia
by K.S. Reynard
Summary: On a cold winter night, Krystal grants Fox the one wish that he never could hope to realize on his own - a once-in-a-lifetime journey to Cerinia. A special gift for to my readers. Rated T for suggestive content and mild sexual references.
1. Wishful Thinking

**ESCAPE TO CERINIA  
**

**Chapter 1 of 3: Wishful Thinking**

In the waning days of the year referred to as 13 ALW, a stifling cold front rolled over Corneria City and its surrounding suburban areas, bringing with it a solid strain of snow, sleet, and freezing rain that blanketed the central hub of the Cornerian Federation with a thick cover of wintery precipitation. It was rare for weather such as this to occur at any point during a year in Corneria City, as the metropolis was positioned in a temperate area of the planet known for having mild to warm winters and warm to hot summers. Many business owners and workers found themselves unable to travel through the ice-covered urban jungle, and as a result, many of the city's normally busy establishments were as silent as the grave.

Amidst the falling snow, two figures could be found walking hand in hand down a slippery city sidewalk. In the early hours of the night, the moon was obscured by the heavy cumulus clouds that had been hanging over the city for the last two days, leaving the darkened city's streetlights as the only viable light sources. As the two figures passed underneath one of the modern, white lamps, the bright artificial rays illuminated the two, revealing them as Fox McCloud and Krystal, his wife of six months. In the past, their relationship had been heavily damaged by Fox's decision to force her to leave Star Fox shortly before the inception of the Anglar Blitz; and it had taken the complete loss of his pride to admit that he had made a terrible mistake and in turn, plead for her to return to him.

The wounds caused by Fox's well-intended actions were no longer fresh, but they were still present in both Fox and Krystal's hearts. It had taken over a year for them to regroup and to treat each other the same way that they had before Fox had made the mistake that he wished he had never made. When both vulpines felt that their internal scars had been repaired—at least, for the most part—Fox nervously asked his favorite vixen if she would be willing to take his hand in marriage. Krystal willingly consented, and the two were pronounced husband and wife eight months later. Fox had read before that the excitement one feels after being married tends to fade after two years, but he had the feeling that this would not be the case with Krystal. There was almost nothing about her that he disliked, and there was almost nothing that he wouldn't do for her if she asked for it.

Their honeymoon had ended long ago, but both Fox and Krystal still felt that any day that they could see each other was every bit as wonderful as their romantic trip to Sauria, where they spent two weeks traversing the beautiful, unspoiled land and associating with the native dinosaurs, many of whom had formerly known the vulpines from the their first visits to the planet. Not too long after their honeymoon, Fox placed the Star Fox team on an indefinite hiatus, which more accurately meant that he had permanently disbanded it. With Lylat finally at peace after years and years of constant warfare, the services of the famous mercenary-for-hire unit were no longer necessary.

Neither Falco nor Slippy seemed to be bothered by Fox's decision to disband the team. Slippy himself had recently found himself a wife and sought to raise a family with her on Aquas. Meanwhile, Falco continued in his ways as a rogue pilot and soon found work elsewhere in Lylat and its surrounding systems. With Peppy comfortably positioned as Corneria's head general, Fox and Krystal took up jobs as a professor at the Cornerian Flight Academy and as a nurse for Corneria City's largest hospital, respectively. As a form of thanks for their services, both of them had been given the next three days off for the coming winter holiday; although the number of activities that they would be able to partake in outside their home was very limited due to the winter weather that showed no signs of stopping. Nevertheless, both Fox and Krystal were determined to relish the temporary break from their duties.

Both vulpines were covered from head to toe with several layers of thick winter clothing, and both wore heavy black overcoats that reached to their knees and helped to seal in the naturally-produced warmth from their own bodies. Soon, though, they would be in a place where there would be no shortage of heat. The house that Fox had bought for himself and his wife was much smaller than what he could have afforded; and because both he and Krystal continued to pursue separate careers after disbanding Star Fox, the McClouds had no shortage of money. Without the need for new military toys, the two vulpines mutually agreed to save their hard-earned finances for the future—for their children.

Fox was keen on the idea of raising at least one kit, although it was Krystal's long-held wish to be able to bring a Cerinian child into the world and to continue the legacy of her deceased people. Being the understanding husband that he was, Fox completely sympathized with her on this point and had no qualms with initiating the necessary activities for the conception of a vulpine child. For the moment, though, the two of them had their house to themselves.

In spite of her warm, wooly clothes, Krystal found herself shivering in the cold winter night. Cerinia had been so much warmer than this, with an average temperature of roughly 30 degrees centigrade. Even after living in the Lylat System for five years, she still found herself prone to feeling cold at temperatures that Fox found perfectly acceptable. Because Fox had mated with Krystal, a mental bond had been formed between the two of them; and as a result of this, Fox was able to feel Krystal's discomfort in his own mind. To comfort his spouse, he stopped walking and put his arm around her neck, drawing her in for a snug, warm embrace that caused her to sigh in delight.

"Thanks, Fox," the vixen murmured with a voice that was muffled by the thick fabric of Fox's coat.

"Any time," Fox answered with a smile. "We don't have much farther to go. Just a bit more and we'll be home."

Shortly, Fox released Krystal from his grasp, but he still held onto her delicate blue paw as they entered the small, near-luxury development where their house was located. They could have purchased a rustic farmland property or a plot of land along the beach, but they had decided that a 'normal' house in the suburbs of Corneria was in the best interest for their lives and the lives of their future children. The house was positioned on the right perimeter of the development and was relatively secluded—as much as was possible for a house in a suburban area.

The vulpines' feet crunched over the fallen snow and the ice that had built up as they carefully walked into their development. Many of the neighborhood cars were covered with a layer of snow, reminding them of the fact that the Cornerian emergency crews were grossly unprepared for the unexpected winter storm. In a matter of days, most of the city's roads would be salted, allowing the citizens to once again venture out with their cars and bicycles; but for the moment, much of the city's population was snowbound.

Krystal smiled as they passed the house next to theirs, where the neighbors' children had built a snowman in the front yard. Children were always a source of happiness for the Cerinian, who hoped that she would someday be able to have kits of her own. Even when she was a teenager on Cerinia, she would often visit the less fortunate children and spend time with them. This sort of behavior continued into her days with the Star Fox team. It also gave her the unofficial honor of being the member of Star Fox who was most responsible for the team's public relations.

Feeling somewhat weary after the protracted walk from the restaurant where they had eaten dinner together, Fox and Krystal walked up their driveway and stepped onto the threshold in front of their house. A fence hemmed in the sides and the back of their property, which included a wooden deck, a separate parking garage which was mainly used as a 'project area' by Fox, and an elegantly-designed outdoor swimming pool that both vulpines made sure to use as much as possible.

After unlocking the front door, Fox and Krystal stepped inside, immediately shedding their coats and boots and carrying them into their large bedroom closet. It was much larger than most other closets of its kind, if only because Krystal had amassed an alarming number of clothes ranging from demure jeans and dresses to a selection of provocative numbers that she only wore in front of Fox in the privacy of their own home.

After the two vulpines had placed their coats and boots in their respective areas of the closet, Krystal grabbed Fox's paw and pulled him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and turning on the shower. While she waited for the water to warm up, she slipped out her heavy winter attire and sat down on the rim of the nearby bathtub, waiting for Fox to follow her lead and undress. In times gone by, Fox would have turned beet red and stammered horribly at a suggestion such as the one his fiancée had just given to him, but after living with his beloved vixen for half a year, he thought nothing of it.

Seconds later, Krystal stood up, confirmed the water temperature, and took Fox's hand in hers as they stepped into the frosted glass enclosure together. After several minutes of working foamy fur soap into each other's pelts, they both seated themselves against the worn stone backing of the shower stall. Allowing herself to fully relax, Krystal stretched out her limbs and rested her head on Fox's shoulder, prompting him to scratch her blue headfur in return.

"Not a bad way to spend a snow day," the vixen blissfully remarked while Fox continued to fondle her. "Do you think it'll let up anytime soon?"

Fox mulled over his answer for a matter of seconds and then replied, "I don't know. I can't say I've ever seen it snow so much in a place that isn't called Fichina." Somewhat discontentedly, he muttered, "Great time to be snowed in, too—the one time I get a vacation all year."

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" Krystal asked, rubbing Fox's chest and looking at him with the pair of lustrous sea-green eyes that he had come to know so well.

Unable to give his mate a clear, convincing answer, Fox replied, "Well…I can't really think of one. I guess a vacation to Zoness would have been nice. All the resorts are booked at this time of year, though."

"Corneria really _is _a nice place," said Krystal. "I think you take that for granted sometimes. This snow isn't normal. Usually it's much nicer."

"True," Fox mumbled. While Krystal leaned up against him and sighed, Fox thought about a place that was rumored to be beautiful beyond comparison—at least, it _had_ been beautiful at one point. Wistfully and with a degree of caution in his voice, the vulpine told Krystal, "I really wish I could see what your planet was like."

"Cerinia?"

"Yeah," he murmured in reply, "You always told me it was a nice place. It's too bad that it's gone."

Krystal gave no response. Instead, she pressed into Fox's shoulder and resisted the urge to cry over the demise of her home and her people. Even after five years, the pain and anguish of having to feel more than one billion lives end in sheer agony was still very present in her mind. She would have done nearly anything to have them back, but they were all lost, never to return again.

Sensing her internal pain, Fox gently ran his paw down her back and apologized for even mentioning the once-magnificent world of Cerinia. "I'm sorry, Krys…I should've know better than to bring Cerinia up."

"It's fine, Fox," the vixen unapologetically replied. "It hurts me so much because it was every bit as amazing as I said it was. You would have loved it—in fact, you would have never wanted to leave."

"I'll bet," Fox agreed.

"Even after all these years, I still have dreams about it," Krystal explained, feeling a tear welling up in her eye. "It's all so real to me. I see my mother, my father, my sister, and my friends from when I was younger. If only…"

She trailed off and never attempted to complete her thought.

Slightly concerned for his mate, Fox asked her, "What is it, Krystal?"

"I…I had an idea. Come to bed with me, Fox."

"Why? It's only 9:30!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to open a bottle of wine and sit by the fireplace first?"

With conviction in her voice, Krystal responded, "I can promise you that what I have in mind is a thousand times better than that."

"If you say so…" Fox scratched at the back of his head out of curiosity and stood up in the shower area before taking Krystal's hand and helping her to her feet. The vixen reached over and turned off the shower while Fox snatched up two dull yellow towels for them to dry their fur with.

Still wondering what the Cerinian was thinking, Fox asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"Be patient, Fox. This won't work unless you can calm your mind," she replied, placing her towel back on its holder and brushing Fox's midsection with her unadorned tail as she walked past him into the bedroom.

After picking his and Krystal's discarded clothes off the bathroom floor and returning them to the closet, Fox turned his attention to the large, blue-covered bed where Krystal was already waiting for him, comfortably enshrined amongst the numerous pillows that took up space near the mattress's headboard. A large, contented smile dominated her face as she patted the space on the bed where Fox slept every night.

"How can I resist that?" the vulpine playfully remarked, pulling the bedsheets forward and sliding over until he came into contact with his favorite blue vixen, who nuzzled into him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gently scratching Fox's upper chest, the Cerinian asked, "Are you feeling tired, Fox?"

"Maybe a little bit," he replied, not feeling entirely sure about his response. "I still think it's too early to go to bed."

"Just try to relax," said Krystal, "I promise that you won't regret one second of this. Close your eyes, Fox. I'm not going anywhere."

Following his mate's instructions, Fox shut his eyes and breathed deeply. With his world blackened, the only thing that he was aware of was the warm sensation of Krystal's body pressed against his. The softness of her fur coupled with her quiet, consistent heartbeat and her slow, relaxed breathing provided him with a calming sensation that brought a comfortable smile to his face. For a moment, he reached out his hand and stroked the vixen's stomach before he became aware that she was attempting to grasp his paw. He had the suspicion that her actions had something to do with whatever she had in mind for the night; and knowing this, he cooperated with her and tenderly wrapped his fingers around her delicate blue paw.

The vixen's thoughts worked their way into his mind, overwhelming it with a deluge of powerful emotions that all seemed to have voices of their own. The feeling was very familiar to him, as the chorus of voices and thought patterns reached his mind whenever he and Krystal mated or participated in any other kind of mutual activity. The more calm and relaxed she was, the more powerful the effect became.

Over the din inside Fox's mind, Krystal's dulcet voice cut through with a resounding echo as she assured him, "I'm still here, Fox." With every second that passed, he felt his consciousness slowly fading out. Fear momentarily filled his mind as he started to become aware of a growing numbness; but the instant that panic began to set in, he felt Krystal whispering words of comfort to him. Her voice alone was enough to pacify his raging mind, at least for the moment. Still apprehensive about his situation even though he fully trusted the vixen, he attempted to move his paw and found that he had no control over it. The same was true for his eyes—when he tried to force them open, they failed to respond to his neural commands and remained shut. "What's happening?" he demanded, using his physical connection with Krystal to transmit the message to her.

"Relax, Fox. Everything is fine. I've done this before," she reassured him. Blackness was all that he could see, but he had the feeling that Krystal was smiling next to him.

After ten more seconds had passed, Fox became aware of a distant light approaching his vision. For the moment, he felt completely weightless, almost as if he was floating in a void. He felt Krystal's hand in his own; but apart from that, he was unable to discern any other sensations. The light in the distance began to grow brighter and larger, illuminating his vision and removing all traces of the darkness until everything he saw was painted with a shade of bright, pure white.

"What happens now?" he asked.

Krystal tightened her grip on his paw and replied, "You'll see."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):_**

_I've got to say, 2013 has been quite a year; and now that it's winding down, I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you for making this year so special for me and indeed, the entire Star Fox Fanfiction archive. Your support resulted in figures that I never expected to see: 18,000+ story views, 275,000+ words archived, 240+ reviews, and 65+ story favorites. On top of that,_ The Oasis _ended up being the second-most favorited Star Fox story published this year. I cannot thank you enough. I am truly humbled by the response you guys have given me since I published the first chapter of_ The Iridium Chronicle near the end of May.

_However, this story is my way of saying 'thank you' to everyone who had a part in making _6 Days and 23 Hours _as popular as it was; although my gratitude is certainly not exclusive to the readers of that story._

_Oh, and also - I actually did the 'art' (if you really dare to call it that) for the cover of this story._


	2. Welcome to Cerinia

**Chapter 2 of 3: Welcome to Cerinia  
**

The edges of Fox's vision began to transition from white into color; and eventually, the blank white canvas morphed into a picturesque overlook of a clear, blue ocean. The sound of birds chirping and the consistent roar of the ocean waves began to fill his ears, and the sensation of a warm wind breezed through his fur. He found that he was standing on a white beach next to Krystal, who was clad in the clothes he had found her wearing when he saw her for the first time. As before, their hands were linked together.

Momentarily, Fox glanced down at his chest and nearly jumped when he noticed that his body was covered in _blue_ fur, with a large patch of white on his chest. White glyphic tattoos encircled both of his arms, and he assumed that Krystal's spiral designs had been painted onto his thighs. However, he was unable to determine this because he was wearing a pair of snug-fitting white breeches that reached to his knees. As with Krystal's attire, Cerinian symbols and patterns were woven into the soft, white fabric.

"What happened to me?" he asked his mate, who released her grip on his hand and smiled at him, her tail swishing back and forth behind her back.

The vixen stepped forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I thought it would be better for you to fit in while we're here."

"You mean…?"

Krystal let out a quiet laugh and patted Fox on the shoulder. "Yes, Fox! Welcome to Cerinia! What do you think?"

"I…It's beautiful," he stammered, looking around and taking in his surroundings. From what he could tell, he and Krystal were standing in a clearing surrounded by forest trees of many different varieties. Palm trees made up the majority of the leafy expanse, although mahoganies and willow-esque trees were plentiful as well. Looking behind him, Fox could see a tall mountain range dotted with ancient stone ruins. Curiously, the tree leaves on the upper areas of the mountains were red rather than green.

He turned to ask Krystal why this was, but before he could speak, Krystal answered his question. "It's because it's autumn right now. The leaves down here don't change, but there are different kinds of trees on the mountains." She paused and smiled at Fox before continuing, "We can go there later, but for now…"

"What, Krystal?"

"Follow me," she said with a coy smile, walking along the shoreline beside the ocean. Not knowing what to expect, Fox followed her lead and walked alongside her. The position of the sun overhead indicated that it was midday, and the temperature was significantly warmer than what Fox was used to. He presumed that it was even hotter than a Cornerian afternoon in the dead of August. For reasons unknown to him, however, it felt ideal.

The two vulpines strolled down the beach until it ended in a thick forest, which Krystal began to walk into. A very faint dirt path had been cut through the dense wood, although it had the appearance of a route that had been used very lightly—or possibly quite often, but by only one person. The native plants and flowers emitted their sweet, tantalizing aromas into the forest air, giving Fox a sense of elation akin to euphoria. "What's with the plants?" he inquired, stopping next to a sizeable white lily and giving it a tentative sniff. The scent of the flower was beyond pleasing, and it caused Fox to wonder what the native fruit tasted like.

"Do you like it?" Krystal sweetly asked in return. "They're not dangerous, so smell them all you like. Pretty, aren't they?"

"I'm sure Slippy would love to get his hands on one of these and analyze it," Fox replied. "It would make his…" He noticed Krystal frowning at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"That's what doomed this planet in the first place, Fox," she muttered. "Andross came here when I was little and started analyzing everything on the planet that he could get his filthy hands on. It was only a matter of time before he discovered the buildup of Cerinia's core and attempted to extract it for his own research." The vixen looked down and took a deep breath. "That's when the planet started to decay. Volcanoes that hadn't erupted in millennia started up again. After that, powerful earthquakes shook the entire planet and destroyed most of our civilization. Finally…" she paused as a tear began to form in her eye. "…The core was compromised and the planet was pulled into the sun because of the loss of gravity. I wish I hadn't looked back. It would have been better if I had never known how it died."

"I'm…sorry that I brought it up," Fox mumbled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, Fox," she sighed, "It brought my anger to the surface, that's all." With a deadpan expression tinged with anger, she muttered, "I'm just glad Andross is dead."

Fox shot his mate a concerned, puzzled glance. "That doesn't sound like you, Krystal."

"I know, Fox," she retorted, trying to avoid sounding bitter. "I don't think I've ever hated anyone more than him. I've felt some level of sympathy for most of my enemies—even the really corrupt ones—but something about Andross' death makes me feel satisfied." She continued, "I know it's wrong. My parents told me to forgive regardless of the situation, but what he did was so unthinkable that I can't bring myself to do it."

Fox placed his paw on her neck; and with a harsh, raspy voice, he said, "You're not the only one. I'd bring him back again just so I could kill him a third time—and it still wouldn't be enough. I like to think that I'm over it, even if I'm not. To tell you the truth, you're the main reason I feel like I have something to live for. Waking up next to you every day is the most amazing feeling."

"Same to you, Fox," she replied, feeling her anger beginning to subside. "Did I ever tell you that I was a loner on Cerinia?"

Fox "Really? You never seemed like that to me."

The vixen grinned and flicked her tail to swat a fly that had been bothering her with its noise. The insect careened into a nearby carnivorous plant that quickly swallowed it. For a moment, she giggled at the fly's misfortune before she reverted back to her conversation with Fox. "I didn't have very many friends. I'm not sure why, actually. I guess I didn't feel comfortable around them. I used to spend a lot of time out in this area. Hardly anyone knew about it, so it was a perfect getaway," she explained. "I always wondered what was out there, beyond the horizon." With a wince and a sigh, she murmured, "Maybe the planet being destroyed was the best thing that ever happened to me; because if it hadn't been, I never would have found you."

Feeling that the vixen was in a position to receive his affection, Fox put his arms around Krystal's body and kissed her, affirming her statement without saying a word. The Cerinian seemed a bit taken aback at first; but within seconds, she found herself practically melting into his kiss. She recalled that he had been laughably bad with his kisses at the beginning of their relationship. However, over time he had become quite talented at gifting her with both physical and emotional expressions of love. Smiling with her cheeks glowing red underneath her fur, Krystal thanked Fox and said, "That was wonderful."

"Now," she continued, "Let's keep moving. We don't have much farther to go."

Krystal led the way up the dirt path that started to become very steep. Fox found himself beginning to sweat from the effort he was exerting, but when he looked ahead at Krystal, he shook his head in amazement when he saw that her fur was perfectly dry. After an additional five hundred feet of walking, the path leveled out and eventually came to an end in a small clearing. Krystal stopped once she had exited the forest and turned around to look at Fox, who was covered in sweat. "I hope there was a good reason for that," he muttered, walking up to Krystal and taking several deep breaths.

"Oh, there most certainly was," she replied, pointing out at the horizon with her finger. Fox followed her cue and took in the view that caused him to sigh in amazement. He and Krystal were standing on the edge of a sandstone-colored cliff more than two hundred feet above the surface of the ocean. Miles of clear, blue sea could be seen from the elevated perch, along with an amazing view of the clearing where they had formerly been standing. In the distance to the right, several mirror-like towers were visible, reflecting the sunlight with a regal magnificence. "Whoa," Fox gasped, unable to come up with the words to aptly describe the view from the cliff. "It's beautiful."

"Come, sit," said Krystal, crossing her legs on the lush grass at the edge of the cliff. Fox willingly seated himself next to her and put his arm around her neck, gracing her collar bone with his fingers.

Looking into Krystal's eyes, he admitted, "You know, I always told you that I wanted to see Cerinia; but really, it was mostly because I wanted what I couldn't have. Now that we're actually here, I…I don't know what to say. You always told me that it was more beautiful than anything else you've ever seen, but I didn't expect it to be anything like this."

"Not very many people knew about it," said Krystal, stroking Fox's chest. "It was the best-kept secret in the galaxy. We had a few ships, but we didn't leave the planet much after we realized how blessed we were to live here. There was something very special about Cerinia—almost as if the Maker put a little more time into creating it."

For the time being, Fox and Krystal admired their surroundings, listening to the birds and the insects along with the distant crashing of the waves far below them. Without warning, a small finch with iridescent yellow feathers landed on Krystal's shoulder and happily chirped into her ear, prompting a smile to appear on her face. The bird held a pink lily flower in its beak; and to Krystal's delight, it flapped its wings and placed the flower next to her ear before returning to her shoulder and allowing her to pet it. Fox simply stared in awe of the bird that seemed completely unafraid of Krystal, when a 'normal' bird would never have tolerated being handled by something so much larger than itself.

"Did they really let you do that?" Fox asked, still not believing what he saw.

"They can tell if you have good intentions," she replied. "Birds love me—even the ones on Corneria."

"Try telling that to Falco."

"Well, not _that_ kind of bird," Krystal reiterated, "But I have a special bond with these."

Feeling unsure of himself, Fox asked his mate, "Do you think it'll let me touch it? My fur _is_ blue, after all."

Smiling from ear to ear, the vixen replied, "Go ahead—but don't expect too much."

With extreme caution, Fox slowly extended his hand towards the finch; but before he came anywhere close to touching it, the bird squawked and flew back into the forest. "What did I do wrong?" Fox demanded, clenching his fists while Krystal laughed at him for scaring the bird away.

"I told you not to expect too much," she answered. "Anyway, I think it's time to move again."

The vixen stood up and brushed off her legs, and Fox followed suit before turning around and walking back towards the forest. He had barely set foot into the shade of the wooded area when he realized that Krystal wasn't following him. Turning to face her with an expression of confusion on his face, Fox asked the vixen, "Is something wrong?"

Krystal smiled and replied, "No, Fox. Come back here."

"Uh…okay…"

Krystal's grin seemed to broaden as she asked him, "Fox, have you ever gone cliff diving?"

"_Oh no…_"

"I'll take that horrified look as a 'no,'" Krystal replied, quietly laughing to herself. "It's simple, really—you do know how to dive, right?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Oh, lighten up, Fox!" she laughed, giving him a quick hug. "It's not any different from jumping off the diving board into our pool."

"…Except that if you screw up, you die," he retorted.

"You won't die," she affirmed. "Just make sure you let your hands do the work. Protect your head and use them to cut through the water. I've jumped from here before, so I'm positive that there aren't any dangerous rocks down there."

"Whatever you say, Krystal…"

"Ready, Fox? 1..2…and…go!"

Without the slightest hint of restraint, Krystal raced towards the edge of the cliff and launched herself into the open air, somersaulting in mid-air and then putting herself into a spread-eagle position as she fell. Fox balked when he reached the edge of the cliff, but he knew that Krystal would be displeased if he failed to follow through with the jump. So, with his heart in his throat, he stepped back to the edge of the forest and sprinted towards the edge of the cliff. Every protective reflex in his body screamed for him to stop, but he ignored the warnings and leapt off the cliff. With his nerves getting the best of him, it was surprisingly difficult to align his body into a proper diving position; but with a reasonable amount of effort, he was able to position himself for the coming impact with the water.

Seconds later, Fox crashed into the deep ocean, the velocity of his descent causing him to find himself more than twenty feet underwater. Because most of his oxygen had been depleted by panic during his dive, he immediately struggled for air. Bubbles fled from his mouth and nostrils, and he feared for the worst. He began to feel lightheaded, but he forced himself to swim upwards while using as little energy as possible in hopes of conserving the limited amount of air that he had left. To his relief, it worked; and he surfaced with a deep gasp. He looked around for Krystal; but strangely, she was nowhere to be found. Two seconds later, the vixen emerged from beneath the surface of the water. Her face was riddled with frustration; and it wasn't until Fox noticed something missing from her chest area that he realized what she was bothered about.

Although he had an idea of what had happened, he compassionately asked Krystal, "What's wrong?"

"I lost my top," she explained, feeling horribly embarrassed even though Fox was her husband and therefore had the shameless pleasure of viewing her in her bare fur on a daily basis.

"Why is that a problem?" Fox asked.

"It's…it's not a problem—I just want to find it," she replied with an agitated voice.

Grinning deviously, Fox commented, "I'm not sure I'm going to help you with that."

"Oh, come on, Fox!" she moaned, taking a deep breath before disappearing beneath the waves.

Trying her best to ignore the salt-inflicted pain in her eyes, Krystal dove underwater and scoured the relatively shallow ocean floor for the copper-colored top that had been pulled off by her rapid entrance into the ocean. Fox followed suit, although it was obvious that he wasn't legitimately trying to locate her missing piece of clothing. He wanted to come across as being sympathetic to her, even though Krystal's telepathy told her otherwise.

For several minutes, Krystal searched for the missing accessory until she found it on a flat rock deep beneath the surface of the water. The clasp on the back had come unfixed due to the velocity of her initial dive, leaving her body uncovered above the waist until she snatched it up from the rock, surfaced, and began to reattach it, much to Fox's disappointment.

Sensing Fox's displeasure now that the she had covered her chest, the vixen smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Aren't we the only ones here?" Fox asked, looking around for any signs of intelligent life and finding none. "You don't need to wear that."

Still grinning, Krystal laughed and replied, "I wanted you to focus on the _scenery_, Fox—not me."

"How can I not? You're gorgeous," he shot back.

"Very nice, Fox," she chuckled, swimming towards the vulpine and putting her arms around his neck. "You're not too bad yourself. That blue fur looks good on you."

"Speaking of that…" Fox muttered, "…how did it happen?"

Krystal sighed and planted a gentle kiss on Fox's cheek. "My mother used to tell me 'the dreams of a Cerinian are beautiful things.' We can do anything we want while we're here."

Treading water while holding Krystal in his arms, Fox asked, "How long can we stay here, then?"

He feared that his experience with Krystal on Cerinia would be short-lived, but the vixen quickly eliminated his worries. "As long as we want," she replied. "I've sustained dreams for more than three days before. Until you think it's time to go back, we'll be here."

"That's amazing," he said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. It feels so real—I can't believe this is all a dream."

"Don't get too used to it, Fox," Krystal replied, "This takes a lot of energy. I'm probably going to be very tired when we wake up." She continued, "Actually, that's why I've never done this with you before. Since we're off work for the next few days, I figured that it would be a good time for it."

"Definitely," Fox answered, letting go of Krystal and swimming alongside the sheer cliff wall. Krystal rolled onto her back and swam beside him, effortlessly cutting through the water while Fox struggled through the mildly choppy waves that crashed against the cliffs. Deciding that he needed a breather, he stopped swimming and used a nearby conical rock for support. Krystal followed his lead and swam in place while her mate regained his strength.

Surprised at Krystal's aquatic prowess, Fox asked the vixen, "Did you use to do this a lot? I didn't know you were such a good swimmer."

"I came out here quite a bit," the vixen explained. "A lot of times, I just wanted to get away. No one came out here except for me and my friend Jasmine. We'd spend a lot of time here, just talking about various things. It started to get lonely when she found a mate. We didn't talk much after that. It was just the moon, the waves, and me from that point on. I remember sitting on the beach in the clearing and dreaming about finding somebody to share my life with, never thinking that I'd actually get it."

Fox gave her an understanding smile before Krystal quietly spoke once again. "Did I ever tell you about the dream I had when I was a girl?"

"No. Tell me about it."

"It happened when I was 13 in Cerinian years…I think that's 16 in the Lylat System. I fell into a deep sleep and had a lucid dream about you making love to me." Fox gasped, but Krystal raised her paw and silenced him. "When I woke up, it was all a blur; and I didn't realize what it meant until our wedding night. That's when I discovered that it had been a vision of the future."

Stunned, Fox asked her, "Does that mean that it was meant to be?—that there's a reason for us being together?"

"That's what I think," Krystal replied. "And there's no one I would rather have than you, Fox. Now, come on—let's get back to the shore. I've got so much more to show you."

The vixen led the way through the waves until the water became too shallow to swim in. However, instead of walking out of the ocean and onto the dry sands of the beach, Krystal sat down on the edge of the water and allowed the tranquil waves to crash onto her. Fox arrived near the shoreline fifteen seconds later; and when he found himself in water that he could stand in, he trudged towards Krystal and flopped down beside her on the wet sand. He ran his fingers through her damp, salt-tinged hair and placed a kiss on her ear, causing it to flick out of reflex. Without giving much thought to his actions, he reached out his paw and placed it on Krystal's leg, slowly sifting through her soft fur and massaging her tired muscles. The Cerinian vixen let out a quiet moan and breathed deeply as Fox worked his loving fingers into her leg. She knew that she had to be careful not to react too 'passionately' to him, because in her and Fox's heightened dreamstate, inhibitions were dramatically decreased or eliminated completely. As much as she wanted to rip off her clothing and mate with Fox on the spot, she knew that it would have an adverse effect on her when she woke up back on Corneria. But the temptation to cave to her desires was almost overwhelming…

Fox stopped rubbing her leg when she let out a quiet, lustful growl that he didn't hear very often from her. "I…is something wrong?" he asked, wondering if one of her thoughts had caused her to become angry.

The sudden interruption of her passionate train of thought brought Krystal back to her senses. "Oh… it's nothing, Fox," she murmured. "Let's get moving. I want to show you the mountains."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):_

_Well, that's part two of this short story. I suppose some of you probably wanted to see Fox and Krystal go at it on the beach; but this story is rated T, and it's going to stay that way. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter out to you before too long. Until then, you'll just have to content yourselves with this.  
_


	3. One Final Reconciliation

_AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):_

_Alright, I'll admit that I screwed up. I had intended for this story to have four parts, but when I went to cut the third part out of the original one-piece document, I realized how short it was. Since I'm none to fond of short chapters, I decided that the last two parts needed to be merged into one. Therefore, this is actually the last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3 of 3: One Final Reconciliation**

Krystal stood up and brushed the wet sand off of her fur and clothes before walking towards a wooded area, where a pathway had been cut through the trees. Fox closely followed her, finding a certain joy in watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked along. Reading into Fox's thoughts, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Moments like this made Fox feel incredibly lucky to have Krystal as his wife. For someone as headstrong and stubborn as she, the vixen was closely in tune with Fox's wants and desires.

The two foxes entered the lush forest, following the path that led to the mountains. All around them, the exotic wildlife of Cerinia flourished in its natural state—the way that it had before it was destroyed. Fox tried to avoid thinking too much about the planet's demise for Krystal's sake, but he couldn't help but wish that it was still around for them to visit. Perhaps he and Krystal could have lived out their lives on the beautiful planet.

Sensing Fox's thoughts, Krystal turned around with an understanding smile and said, "You're not the only one who's thought about that, Fox. My family would have loved you—actually; we all would have loved you."

Fox gave his wife a weak grin and patted her arm before they began to walk again. He noticed that the elevation had already increased, but the rate of ascent seemed wrong to him. The mountains were surprisingly close to the ocean, but they towered over the body of water, standing more than a thousand feet tall. Fox feared that a strenuous climb was soon to come.

Strangely, he also began to feel hungry; and his stomach confirmed it with a growl that even Krystal was able to hear. Stopping in her tracks and turning to Fox, the vixen asked him, "Feeling hungry, Fox?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, "Is that normal?"

Krystal quietly laughed and replied, "I'm not sure, Fox. You ate quite a bit at dinner, so you shouldn't be hungry. However, if you need something to eat, I'll be more than happy to give you a special treat. Follow me."

With a spring in her step, Krystal jogged through the woods with Fox close behind. The two of them navigated through dense vines, lush tropical flowers, and a shallow forest creek before they stepped out into a clearing where a single palm tree stood. The tree itself was remarkable in size. Standing over fifty feet tall and sporting eight enormous fronds, it towered over the vast majority of the palms in the area. At the very top, at the base of the leaves, were several clusters of yellow, melon-like fruits.

Pointing up at the yellow bulbs, Krystal explained, "Those were my favorites when I was a girl. We Cerinians definitely had a sweet tooth."

"What do they taste like?" Fox asked, intrigued by the prospect of eating one of the fruits even though he didn't have the slightest idea of how he would be able to get his hands on one, considering that they were fifty feet above his head.

"You're about to find out for yourself," the vixen replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Watch and learn."

Fox shook his head in amazement as Krystal approached the tree, kicked off her sandals, and began to climb it. The protruding portions of its trunk enabled the vixen to find her footing with ease, although Fox couldn't help but think that climbing the tree without shoes must have been excruciatingly painful. He remained silent while the native Cerinian skillfully ascended the tree trunk, breathing heavily and focusing in order to avoid falling to the ground below. She had seen several of her own people plummet from similar heights and wind up seriously injured—or even paralyzed or killed in some cases.

In time, Krystal reached the top of the tree trunk that had narrowed significantly compared to its thick, sturdy base. Reaching out her hand, she swatted at one of the fruit clusters, sending it to the ground below. "Catch, Fox!" she yelled, grinning as her mate leapt through the air to prevent the largest of the three bulbs from hitting the ground. He caught the fruit and rolled over onto his back, covered in sand from head to toe. In a matter of seconds, Krystal climbed down the tree and dropped to the sand below. Picking up one of the other bulbs, she sat down next to Fox and carved an incision down the yellow fruit's equator with her claws, slicing it in half. The food's aromatic smell began to work its way into Fox's olfactory senses, nearly causing him to salivate while he attempted to cleave his snack in two.

While Fox tried in vain to cut open his snack, Krystal scooped the mash of seeds and pulp out of her fruit's core and buried her mouth in it. She ate it daintily, but with a ravenous appetite that Fox couldn't help but notice. A few seconds later, she looked over at him with her mouth covered in yellow juice and fruit particles. "Do you need help?" she giggled, mumbling through the food in her mouth.

"Yeah—I can't open this stupid thing!"

"Hold on," she replied, smiling as she took Fox's fruit out of his hands and deftly carved a line through its center. Just like hers had, it split cleanly in two, revealing its tasty core.

"Thanks," Fox mumbled, giving the fruit a quick sniff before sinking his teeth into it. The taste of the exotic Cerinian fruit was one that he would never forget. The overwhelming amount of sugar contained in each bite shocked him, although he didn't notice the tingling sensation in his teeth that he received whenever he ate a candy bar or drank a soft drink on Corneria. In terms of flavor, the yellow snack fell into the 'citrus' category. The predominant flavor was similar to that of an orange, albeit with a far more robust, sweet taste that almost entirely lacked acidity. He savored every bite and sated himself with it until only the rind remained. With his muzzle in the same state as Krystal's, he smiled at the vixen and remarked, "That was unbelievably good."

"I thought you'd like that," Krystal replied. "Care to help me up?"

"Sure thing," said Fox. He stood up and offered his hand to Krystal, but instead of helping her to her feet, he pulled her off the ground and swung her onto his back. She screamed in glee and wrapped her arms around his collar bone for support, while her legs found a solid anchor in his lower chest.

With Krystal clinging to him and giggling like a young fox kit, Fox made his way back to the forest path that steadily increased in elevation. Carrying Krystal's extra weight caused him to begin panting after a matter of time; and not too long after that, he realized that his body was drenched in sweat. Deciding that he had carried Krystal far enough, he stopped and set her down on the ground. The blue vixen tickled his muzzle with a smile and pointed to her right. "Look, Fox."

Fox glanced at the area that Krystal had indicated and gasped. Far below them was the clearing they had arrived in, along with the enormous tropical forest that surrounded it. At their current elevation, Fox noticed that the types of trees that dotted the landscape were quite different from the trees below. Some of them featured red leaves rather than green. This trend persisted as the path continued to climb; with red eventually overtaking green as the predominant color.

The narrow path ended in a sharp, black cliff wall that reached upwards for more than a hundred feet. At first, Fox believed it to be impossible to climb; but he began to think otherwise when he noticed a set of subtle footholds carved into the sheer rock face. Turning to Krystal, he asked, "Couldn't you have picked an easier way up?"

The vixen grinned at him and put her foot into the first impression in the rock. "Yes, I could have; but this is the fastest way." She reached her hand upwards and grabbed at the next grip hold, pulling herself up until she was able to catch her footing on another one of the cleverly-placed footholds. "Come on, Fox!" she urged her mate, temporarily looking down to where he stood.

Fox uneasily wedged his foot into the first foothold, easing himself upwards and trying to avoid making a fatal error while Krystal ascended the vertical wall with the grace and fluidity of someone who had climbed walls such as this one many times before. Not to say that Fox was incapable of pulling himself up, though. His campaign to Sauria four years ago had forced him to learn the intricacies of survivalist tactics that he otherwise wouldn't have felt the need to acquaint himself with. For a moment, he paused and looked up. Krystal had just finished pulling herself up to the ledge at the top of the cliff, while thirty more feet stood between him and his goal.

His muscles began to grow tired as he neared the top of the cliff wall, and it seemed to him like his hands were losing their tackiness and causing him to slip whenever he reached into one of the footholds. Nevertheless, only one step remained. As he pushed himself up with his feet while reaching for the ledge, his right foot slipped out of its hold. He yelled in terror, fearing that he would fall to the ground below and be killed—if that was possible in a dream. Then, he felt Krystal's soft hand grasping his own and helping him to regain his balance. She gripped his hand and assisted him in the final leg of his climb, using all of her strength to help bring him safely to the top of the cliff.

"Thanks," he said, gasping for breath and wondering what would have happened if Krystal had not been there to rescue him. Standing up, he took the vixen's hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner. Krystal smiled at him and nodded in approval of his amorous token of thanks as she began to walk towards a series of gray buildings not too far from the edge of the cliff.

The architecture seemed very different from the mirrored, modern texture of the distant city buildings that Fox had seen from the cliff overlooking the ocean. The area around them was best described as a courtyard. In front of them stood a shallow pool of water covered in lily pads. Around the water, a series of stone benches had been built; and at the assumed entrance and exit of the courtyard were two exotically-designed wooden arches with matching Cerinian glyphic symbols carved into them.

Hand in hand, Fox and Krystal strode through the area, admiring the red foliage of the autumn trees that resembled maples from Corneria. The main difference, however, was that the leaves of the Cerinian trees blazed a bright red that caused even the most brilliant autumn forest in the Lylat to seem unimpressive in comparison. On the other side of the courtyard was a long, stone building held up by a series of columns and pillars. Torches burned on each and every one of them. At first, Fox thought that the natural light sources were unnecessary; but he soon realized that the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. He had been enjoying his time with Krystal so much that he had completely lost track of time. In truth, several hours had gone by; but to him, it seemed like it had only been 30 minutes.

The red sunlight on the clouds above gave the illusion that the sky itself was on fire. The bright colors descended through the skies and reflected off the red-leaved trees around them, adding to the effect and prompting Fox to stare wide-eyed at the spectacle while Krystal wistfully gazed into the heavens. Moments like these helped her to remember the joy that she had once held as a girl on Cerinia. As a kit, Krystal remembered watching the skies every night, playing in the warm ocean, and picking flowers in the open fields near the shoreline after a thunderstorm. It saddened her that the closest she would ever be to reliving those experiences was when she dreamed about them. At least this time Fox was with her.

While Fox looked on, she thought about one last thing she could do to make her mate's experience on Cerinia unforgettable. It would be almost certain to stick in his mind for the rest of his life; but at the same time, it would bring great sadness to her. Deep in her heart, though, she knew that she needed to do it, even if it meant that the dream would collapse due to her own sadness.

Squeezing Fox's hand, Krystal looked into his eyes and murmured, "Fox, there's one more thing I need to show you."

"What, Krystal?" he asked in return. The Cerinian's melancholy demeanor caused him to believe that what she intended to show him was something very dear to her heart—something that she would never be able to retrieve in the real world. He felt his wife's downheartedness through her touch as she led him through the pillars into the long, ancient building that contained numerous books and artifacts. Before he could ask Krystal what the purpose of the building was, she intercepted his thoughts and explained, "This was something similar to what you would call a shrine. My people called it a Ha'arava. It was a place dedicated to the study of the spirit realm. I spent many hours here when I was younger, learning from the elders who lived and studied here."

"Interesting," Fox mumbled, although his interests in the esoteric studies were less than keen. The shelves of books and scrolls contained in the halls were of slight interest to him, but in comparison to the natural beauty of the planet, they came across as virtually insignificant.

Another hallway crossed over the hall which Fox and Krystal found themselves in, with the waning evening light flooding in through the pillars to their right. Motioning for Fox to follow her, Krystal turned left and stepped into the second corridor. The hallway adjacent to the one they had formerly been in was significantly darker; but in the distance, the sunset could be seen. The hallway led to another set of pillars on the opposite side of the stone building, which in turn led outside to another courtyard similar to the first one that Fox and Krystal had passed through before entering the shrine-like structure.

The final rays of the sun began to disappear beneath the horizon as Fox and Krystal descended the steps leading from the shrine and entered the back courtyard, where an elaborate fountain in the shape of a Cerinian vixen wielding a staff stood in the middle. As with the first courtyard, benches were positioned on both sides of the fountain. On the stone bench closest to them sat two blue foxes, one male, and one female. Both of them wore white attire similar to Fox and Krystal's, albeit more modest.

Upon seeing the two of them, Krystal stopped in her tracks. The two Cerinians stood up and approached the vixen, who vainly attempted to hold back the tears that she felt prompted to shed at the appearance of her long-lost parents.

Her mother placed a hand on Krystal's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Don't cry, Krystal. We're so proud of you. We always knew you would grow up to be someone special in someone's eyes." She pointed at Fox. "Is this your mate?"

"Yes," Krystal replied, turning to face Fox.

The pair of elder Cerinians ran their eyes over Fox's figure, observing him in silence while their tails whisked back and forth behind them. This time, Krystal's father was the first to speak. "It saddens me that I never got to see your love for each other blossom into what it is now. I can see that you love my daughter very much, and it brings joy to my heart that I can't even begin to express."

"Thank you, sir," Fox replied, showing obeisance to the older Cerinian.

"_You're supposed to bow, Fox._"

The vulpine looked back and forth across the courtyard until he realized that it had been Krystal who had placed the telepathic suggestion in his mind. "Oh…sorry…"

He stiffened his posture and bowed in front of Krystal's father, who chuckled at his awkward mannerisms and assured him, "Relax—you haven't offended either of us. Although I would have thought that my daughter would have explained more of our culture to you… After all, she is destined to be the mother of the new Cerinian race."

Krystal's eyes widened as she stared at her father. "How do you know that?" she asked, intent on receiving his answer.

"Many things that are unknown in the temporal realm are revealed in death, Krystal," he replied. "You and your husband will carry on the legacy of our people. Even though he is not one of us, it makes no difference in the end. I pray that you will take care of your children when they come. And please, remember to be grateful that you live in a world where they will have a chance to grow and experience life, unlike the millions of innocent Cerinians whose lives were brought to an untimely end."

"We will," Krystal assured him, speaking on behalf of both her and Fox.

As the sun disappeared below the horizon, Krystal's father sighed and extended his hand for Fox to shake. "It's been my pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

"Fox," he answered, not mentioning his last name in order to retain the consistency with Krystal's former lack of a surname.

Krystal's father gave him a faint smile and said, "Fox, take care of my daughter. If you do this, I promise you that she will show you depths of love that you wouldn't have thought possible. As a foreigner, do you understand how fortunate you are to have her?"

"I do," Fox replied.

"Be thankful that she loves you," the Cerinian continued. "For years, I and my wife prayed that our daughter would find someone worth loving—not just for his strength and intelligence, but also for his heart. After all these years, our prayers have been answered. Take care of her, Fox."

"I will."

"I know you will," the Cerinian replied. "It is with great resignation that I say that it is time for you two to go now. Don't worry—we can wait for another day to see you again." He reached out his hand, and Fox grasped it and firmly shook it. After Krystal's father released his grip on Fox's hand, Krystal's mother approached Fox and put her arms around his neck. Her embrace felt so similar to Krystal's—even her scent was similar, as was the soft, downy texture of her fur.

"Goodbye, Fox," she whispered. "We might not be there to physically watch your children grow, but we will be watching them every step of the way." She pulled away from Fox and turned to her right, where a stone frame stood with a blue substance occupying the space between its borders.

Krystal turned to Fox and took his hand, gripping it the same way that she had when they had entered the dream. "Looks like it's time to go now, Fox."

As the two began to walk, he asked her, "Are we going to be able to come back here again?"

Krystal's eyes softened as she replied, "Maybe, but probably not. As wonderful as it is, it's only a shadow of what used to be. We have lives to live, and spending our time in a place that doesn't exist anymore isn't going to help us live them out."

Fox sighed in disappointment and murmured, "You're right. We _do_ have lives to live. But thank you so much for taking me here. It's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." He paused and stopped walking when only ten feet separated them from the stone frame, which both he and Krystal knew was a portal that would end their out-of-body experience and send them back to their conscious reality.

"But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Just before the two stepped through the blue portal, Fox drew Krystal in for a tender kiss sparked by the heightened sense of passion he felt for his mate in his state of altered consciousness. Krystal's father and mother watched as the two vulpines expressed their affections for each other almost as if they were unaware that they were being watched. Then again, they didn't care. Lost in each other's touch, they embraced and exchanged kisses for upwards of a minute before Krystal patted her mate on the shoulder and said, "Let's go, Fox."

The blue substance between the frame gave off a high-frequency whine as they approached it. With only two feet separating them from the end of one of their most memorable experiences as a couple, Fox stopped and looked around the now-darkened courtyard one last time. He looked at the red-leafed trees, the ancient stone building and its oriental décor, the rustic fountains, the star-filled skies above him, Krystal's smiling parents, and finally Krystal herself.

With his hand held tightly in hers, he stepped into the portal with her. The same way that they had arrived on Cerinia, the world faded to white, leaving Fox without any physical sensations apart from the constant feeling of Krystal's hand in his own. Colors began to return to his vision before too long, although the whites only seemed to turn to grays.

In a moment, he felt his consciousness snap out of the lucidity that Krystal had induced in him. He snapped his eyes open and found himself in his king-sized bed back on Corneria, pressed against Krystal's body with his hand locked in her grasp. He glanced at her just as she took a deep breath and awoke from her dream. Her eyes fluttered open, reminding Fox of why he often made it a point to wake up before her for the sole purpose of seeing her awaken.

"Good morning, Fox," she whispered, stroking his stomach and sitting up in bed. The bedsheets that covered her body dropped to her waist when she sat up, giving him two reminders that neither of them were dressed. In imitation of her, he sat up and stroked his mate's bare back until something outside his large bedroom window caught his attention. Feeling disoriented after his shared dream with Krystal, he climbed out of bed and shuffled over to the window.

Upon closer examination, he realized that an early-morning snowstorm was brewing up. He shook his head in amazement and sighed. It was seldom that snow ever came to Corneria City, especially in such heavy quantities. He was visibly peeved that it had to fall during one of his only vacation periods for the year, but knowing that he was snowed in with his favorite blue vixen brought a faint smile to his face that attempted to chase away the disappointment of being stuck with nowhere to go.

He walked over to the nightstand beside the bed, tested the light, and found it to be non-operational. "Power's out," he observed, trying to remain upbeat in spite of his growing frustration. Once again, he stepped in front of the window and watched as the white precipitation blanketed his back yard, his back porch, and all the furniture on it—even the fence at the back of his property. The swimming pool in the middle of the back patio was the only thing that hadn't been visibly affected by the snow. He thought about the prospect of turning on the water heater and going for a wintry morning swim with Krystal, but he remembered that the power was out and bit his lip in disappointment.

As he unhappily stared out the window, he heard the sheets rustle behind him and felt himself being forcefully pulled back into bed by his tail. He crashed onto the mattress on his back, giving Krystal a chance to fall onto his torso and give him a lick on the nose. "Looks like we're stuck, Fox," she giggled with a seductive grin. "There's only one thing we can do now."

Fox smiled and took a deep breath. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):  
_

_Well, there it is. I'll leave it up to your imagination to figure out what happened next. Hopefully you enjoyed this short little piece of fluffy adventure. I was going to say that if there was enough interest, I would consider creating another story based on Cerinia; but then I remembered that_ The Oasis_ is going to be going there before too long._

_At any rate, thanks for reading! And as always, your feedback is most welcome._


End file.
